Perfect Alarm Clocks
by Atemu'sLotus
Summary: Ed hates alarm clocks. No unfeeling metal object could ever replace his mother.  Now that Ed is older his child may be able to experience the same loving wake up call.  EdxWinry Post COS. ONESHOT


Hello! So I originally said that I would do an engagement fanfic between Ed and Winry but I have changed my mind. This story came to me this morning.

I absolutely hate alarm clocks and there is a study out that says one wakes up better when they are awoken by their mother's voice. That is why they are now making smoke detectors that alert the children of a fire with their mother's voice gently waking them and telling them to run for their lives.

And there is your random fact of the day.

Please enjoy!

FMA does not belong to me because then the anime would not have ended the way it did. So there.

---------------------------------------------

­­­­­­­­Perfect Alarm Clocks

Ed laid there in bed next to his wife Winry, staring up at the ceiling. He was not sad or lonely as he looked up at the plastered ceiling but instead contemplative.

It had been five years since he and Al had returned from beyond the gate. Alphonse was now engaged to an Ishbalan girl named Lamya. Ed and his family are going to meet them this morning for a nice day in Central.

Ed was extremely happy when he found out about Alphonse. But also surprised since he never imagined that his little brother would ever woo a girl let alone get married.

When Ed returned five years ago it took him at least a half a year before he proposed to Winry who responded with a "FINALLY!"

Now he has a handsome little four year old son and a two month pregnant Winry. Life was at last good for the alchemist.

"Yup", Ed stated to himself as he agreed with his thoughts.

Life was good except for one thing.

….

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP ………………………………….BEEP!

"Ugh," huffed Ed as he turned to lie on his left side. He glared at the accursed thing that dares to call itself an alarm clock. Raising his right arm he turned off the annoying beeping object with a smash.

Ed smiled to himself, 'Ah…The beauty of an automail arm.' He thought as he looked at the now pile of scrap metal that used to be his alarm clock.

Many people disliked their alarm clocks but none more than Ed. Mainly because it reminded him of how his mother used to wake him up. A mother that he no longer had.

Whenever Ed and Al had to get up early for something their mother always used to wake them up in a special way.

Ed remembered how she would slowly walk into Ed and Al's room trying to be as quiet as possible. She would lean over Ed's bed and stare at him for a few seconds before she sat down on his bed. Leaning over Ed's small body she would lightly kiss the back of his head.

"Edward honey," She whispered as she then kissed his right shoulder "time to wake up Edward." After the left shoulder was lightly kissed she would kiss the space between his shoulder blades.

While she lovingly kissed him she would tell Ed how much she loved him and how handsome he was. His mother would continue to kiss him slowly in a cross shaped pattern across his upper back and head three times. Pausing all the while to complement and adore him.

When the third round of sweet kisses was over Ed's mother would kiss his forehead and say "Edward it is time to wake up honey."

Then she would proceed to Alphonse's bed and continue the ritual that she did with Ed. And Ed would lay there in his bed watching his mother.

'How could someone leave mom? 'He would ponder. 'She is perfect. Why? Why would someone leave someone as perfect as her?' As he thought this his hatred towards his father grew as his adoration for is loving mother flourished.

Of course Ed knew now what his father's reasons were for leaving his perfect wife and mother of two boys. But sometimes Ed felt a little sting when he thought of Hohenheim.

Ergo Ed hated alarm clocks. Whenever he woke up from an alarm clock it felt so cold and distant. It was just an unfeeling metal object screeching at him to get out of bed.

_Hmmm…..Maybe he should wake Winry up now?_

_Yeah, just maybe. _

Ed turned around and planted a kiss on his wife's forehead.

"Hmfpgh?"

"What was that?" Ed asked trying not to laugh at his wife's foreign language. "Winry it is time to wake up now." Said Ed as he gently shook her shoulder.

"Ugh. All right." Winry grumble as she threw the sheets onto Ed and got out of bed.

Ed chuckled a bit before he rolled over to go back to sleep. Sleep evaded him though as a pillow hit his face.

"That means you too Ed."

"Fine. I'm up, I'm up." Actually doing what he stated Ed got up and got dressed.

He followed his wife out of their room and to the bedroom down the hall on the right.

Winry turned towards Ed with her pointer finger on her lips. Ed nodded and proceeded forward.

Carefully she opened the bedroom door and crept silently into the room. Her husband waited as he leaned on the door frame watching the familiar scene before him.

As she came up to the bed with a breathing bump in the middle Winry stopped and gazed lovingly down on her first born child. Winry looked back towards Ed and smiled. Pride filled Ed's chest as watched his beautiful wife and sleeping child.

Softly Winry sat on the small bed that held the sleeping boy.

And here is where Ed saw something that shocked him.

Instead of gently shaking their child into consciousness Winry loving kissed the back of his head.

Winry whispered, "Hohenheim honey," She whispered as Winry then kissed his right shoulder "time to wake up Hohenheim." After the left shoulder was lightly kissed she kissed the space between his shoulder blades.

While she lovingly kissed his back she told him how much she loved him and how he was just as handsome as his father. Winry continued to kiss him slowly in a cross shaped pattern across his upper back and head three times. Pausing all the while to complement and adore him.

When the third round of sweet kisses was over Winry kissed Little Hohenheim's forehead and said "Hohenheim it is time to wake up honey."

The little child stirred and looked over at his father.

Ed stared back at his son. Hohenheim continued to stare at his father until he gave him a sleepy grin.

Winry rubbed Hohenheim's back. "Come on Hohenheim. Your father is waiting."

At this the little boy slowly sat up, rubbed his eyes, and hugged his mother.

"Are we going to the park in Central today?" The little boy asked.

"Yep, we are." Winry said as she got up and started to get his clothes out for the day.

Hohenheim jumped out of bed and ran to Ed. He looked up at his father while grabbing onto Ed's pant legs.

"Papa?" Hohenheim said.

Picking up the little child Ed smiled and asked "Yes Hohenheim?"

Of course he had to wait a bit before Ed got an answer out of his giggling son. Hohenheim hugged Ed's neck and asked, "Isn't mama perfect?"

At this Ed looked up to hear Winry humming as she put a little t-shirt and pants on the bed. He stopped for a minute and smiled.

"Yes Hohenheim she is indeed perfect. The perfect alarm clock."

---------------------------------------------

Well….that was weird….it was not supposed to end like that but oh well. I swear my computer is alive and telling me what to write.

AGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT IS EATING ME!!

Never mind….

I see none of you got up to save me. Harsh.

Anyways I hope you enjoyed the story!

EXTRA!!!!!!!

"Yes Hohenheim she is indeed perfect. The perfect alarm clock. Hmmhm. One hot sexy mama. GRRRRRRRRRRLLLLLLLLLLLL." (Ed eyes Winry and starts to drool)

O.O (Hohenheim)

Hohenheim jumps down from his father's arms and goes up to Winry.

"Hey mama?"

"Yes honey?"

"What does a 'one hot sexy mama. GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL' mean?"

O.O(Winry)

"Ed….."

Ed is already gone. He is currently walking out of the front door and then running for his life.

"EDWARD ELRIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

------Ok I am done. ;P


End file.
